


Together

by charlottedrake



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben who, Descendants - Freeform, F/F, Post-Descendants 3, Umal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: After teaming up to save Auradon together, something had shifted between them.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be dramatic, but D3 really gave me everything I ever wanted between these two.
> 
> Since this is just an au, just pretend bal were never a thing.

_

Things were different. Anyone with eyes could tell that something had changed between the two. Something had definitely shifted between them as they worked together to stop Audrey from destroying all of Auradon.

What is was, though, is something Mal just can’t put her finger on. Not yet, at least.

Working together with her, Mal didn’t just see  _ something _ in her. She also began to  _ feel  _ something for her.

She’s not certain what caused these sudden feelings, though.

Maybe it’s the thought of how screwed she and the rest of Auradon would’ve been had it not been for the help of her former foe.

Maybe it’s the look Uma gave her when she had confessed the truth to everyone.  _ “I knew it was a mistake to trust you,”  _ she couldn’t mask the heartbreak from her expression as she heard those words. They had  _ just  _ started getting along and Mal had found that she actually liked it when Uma’s on her side; something about them working together just felt  _ right.  _ So needless to say, a part of her was devastated at the thought of them no longer being on the same side.

Maybe these feelings had always been there, feelings that for so long, she buried deep inside of her and disguised them as hatred.

Deep down, she had always known there was something different about Uma. Their childish pranks and petty arguments always seemed to stem from  _ something.  _ Despite their so-called  _ hatred  _ for one another, they had always been so passionate about each other. The amount of thought and energy that they would put in their childish pranks and petty arguments was enough to raise some eyebrows. It’s as if they were constantly looking for ways to get each other’s attention.

When things got extremely heated last year during Cotillion, Mal had been certain that her hatred towards Uma was sealed. That clearly wasn’t the case given that all it took was them spending an entire day working together for that so-called hatred to vanish. 

_ One does not simply stop hating another in the span of a day, right?  _

It makes her wonder if it was even hatred, to begin with.

_

  
  


“What’s up with your face?” 

The unanticipated voice causes Mal to jump a bit. Her head snaps towards the direction of the voice, taking in the unexpected company standing before her. “You scared me!” she huffs out. 

After the celebration had ended earlier in the evening, a lot of the VKs, them included, headed towards Evie’s place where she’s hosting an ‘after-celebration-party’ with some of the Auradon Kids. Eventually, Mal had headed out back and found herself sitting on the backyard’s porch.

“You’ve lost your touch, Mal,” Uma chuckles, finding herself amused at the idea of frightening her former enemy. “You’d never let anyone creep up on ya, back at the Isle.”

A hint of a smirk plays on Mal’s lips. “You would know,” she looks up at her. “Considering the  _ many  _ times you failed to do so, back then.”

“Funny, I don’t remember it that way at all!” Uma hums, glancing down at the empty space beside Mal. “That seat taken?”

Mal glances down at the empty space beside her before trailing her eyes back up towards Uma’s. “No one’s claimed it,” she shrugs.

“Good,” Uma instantly plops down next to her, not shying away from her personal space. “I need some fresh air.”

Mal’s eyes shift from their touching shoulders towards Uma, who’s attention was up with the stars. “Why? I thought you were  _ ‘the life of the party’?”  _ Mal uses the words Uma had said when she and her crew had crashed a party taking place on Mal’s turf, years ago. 

Uma snorts. “Don’t act like you weren’t bored out of your mind until I showed up.”

“Love that confidence,” Mal retorts.

“What? You’re gonna act like you weren’t constantly picking fights with me as an excuse to see me?” Uma turns to look at her, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Look who’s talking,” Mal scoffs, though there’s no malice in her tone. “Acting as if you weren’t always crashing the parties on my turf just to see  _ me _ ? I almost thought you had a little crush on me?”

She didn’t intend to be so bold, yet she couldn’t hold the word’s back, and suddenly the playful atmosphere had shifted.

Uma looks away, turning her attention back towards the twinkling stars above. “You’re funny, Mal,” she laughs, lightly.

“So I’ve been told,” despite her turning away, Mal’s eyes remain on her. She can’t help it, especially not after the events that have taken place these last couple of days.

As it turns out, her magic becomes incredibly strong when combined with Uma’s. She’s not sure if it’s because the two of them are the daughters of three very powerful individuals or if it’s something more. She’s not sure, all she knows is that there was a  _ really  _ strong buzzing that lingered within her after combining her magic with Uma’s.

“You’re staring,” Uma points out; even with her attention still on the stars, she can feel Mal’s eyes on her. 

“Sorry, I was just-” Mal finds herself at a loss for words for a moment when Uma turns to face her. “-thinking.”

“About?” 

Mal shrugs, “Nothing really,” she tells her.

“Hmm,” Uma nods slowly. “Does it have anything to do with why you’re out here and not in there partying it up?”

_ Perhaps, it did. Mal isn’t going to admit to that, though. _

“What about  _ you?  _ You’re out here, too?” Mal redirects the conversation back to her. “And technically, I asked you first.”

Uma chuckles in response. “Alright, fair,” she says before the smile on her face drops. “I’ll tell you if you tell me?”

“Fair,” Mal agrees.

Uma tears her gaze away from her, looking down at the  _ very  _ green grass beneath them. “I was looking for you,” she admits.

Mal’s brows furrow a bit, “Why?” she asks, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart hammering against her chest all of a sudden.

Uma lets out an awkward laugh as she scratches the tip of her eyebrow. “I don’t know,” she mumbles, still avoiding her gaze. 

“That doesn’t sound too convincing,” Mal responds.

“I agreed to tell you why I came out here, not  _ why  _ I was looking for you.”

“So there  _ is  _ a reason?” a teasing grin grows on Mal’s face.

Uma scoffs, “Shut up,” she shakes her head before side-eyeing the girl beside her. “Your turn,” she nudges her, gently.

This time, it’s Mal who can’t bring herself to look at the girl next to her. “I was reflecting,” she keeps it simple, hoping Uma won’t pry.

She’s wrong.

“About?” Uma’s brows rise.

“Me,” Mal says as she slowly turns to face her. “You,” she admits. “ _ Us.”  _

Uma’s head snaps in her direction upon hearing that confession. “Oh,” She nearly chokes as she attempts to speak. “What..what about  _ us? _ ”

A small smile creeps up on Mal’s face. “Just-” she trails off, trying to find the right words. “How different we-  _ our relationship  _ is now in comparison to back then,” she partially tells the truth. 

“A good different?” Uma questions, tentatively. 

“Yeah,” Mal nods, unable to prevent her smile from growing wider.

Uma’s expression mirrors Mal’s and she finds herself looking down again, in attempts to hide the huge grin on her face. “You know I really did mean what I said last time.”

“Which was?”

“How we really could’ve ruled the Isle had you and I joined forces,” Uma keeps her eyes anywhere but on Mal’s. “If I’m being honest, a part of me always hoped we would.”

Mal’s expression softens. “I didn’t know it was that important to you?”

“Neither did I,” Uma admits, shifting her eyes back towards her. “But now, I can’t stop thinking about how different things would be if you and I had ruled together, side-by-side.”

“That does sound nice,” Mal says, feeling her throat go dry. 

“Yeah,” Uma agrees with a small smile. “Seems like life had other plans for us, though.”

“We can always make new plans?” Mal blurts, her attention focused solely on the girl beside her. “That is, if that’s what you want?”

Uma swallows hard. “Well, what did you have in mind?” 

For a moment, Mal just finds herself in a complete daze as she stares at the girl next to her, taking in her features. She’s just so stunning; this isn’t the first time Mal realized that, however, this is the first time that she allows herself to admit that.

Everything about Uma has always been so captivating, yet she never allowed for those thoughts and feelings towards her to be acknowledged. She had always been too petty to.

As for Uma, she’s no stranger to having Mal’s green orbs boring into her; the difference is, she finds herself growing nervous under the girl’s gaze. Her heart rate increases and she begins to feel as if her stomach was all tied up in knots.

Mal doesn’t know what sparks this, but she finds herself slowly leaning towards the blue-haired girl, her essence drawing her in. 

Uma’s breath hitches a bit, “W-What are you doing?” she questions softly, though she makes no effort to move away.

Mal stops just a hair away from her lips. “I don’t know,” she breathes out. “Do you want me to stop?”

Feeling her warm breath caress her face sends a shiver down Uma’s spine. Slowly, she shakes her head. “No,” she whispers, before bringing her hand around Mal’s neck and bringing the girl’s lips with her own.

They hesitate for a moment, with their mouths pressed still against the other, before Mal inches closer, and begins to move her lips cautiously. 

Any doubt she had, instantly washes away as Uma’s hand around her neck brings her closer.

It’s incredible.

Uma’s heart pounds heavily against her chest and Mal feels as if she’s soaring. Nothing can compare to this feeling.

When air becomes necessary, Uma is the one to pull away, with Mal chasing after her. She stops when she notices the bright light coming from under Uma’s shirt.

“Your necklace?” Mal’s eyebrows scrunch.

Uma reaches inside her shirt, pulling out the usually bronze shell, that now appeared gold as it shined in her hands. “Huh,” a smile appears on her face as she looks back up at Mal. “I guess my shell  _ really  _ likes you.”

“Yeah?” Mal whispers, glancing down at the glowing shell before looking back up at Uma. She brings her hand around Uma’s, which held onto the shell of her necklace. “Does she know that I  _ really _ like her, too.”

“You do?”

Mal nods. “Yeah,” she says as she begins to lean in once again.

_


End file.
